


Let it Snow

by AutisticWriter



Series: Cuddles [17]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Snow, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Prima loves the snow.Cuddle Number 17: With Snow Outside





	Let it Snow

It always snows in Froenborg. This would annoy some people (although she doesn’t understand why you would live in a place like this if you don’t like snow), but it doesn’t annoy Prima. She loves snow.

Even though it makes her cold and gets her clothes wet and even nearly gave her frostbite that time, Prima loves living in a snowy place. She loves the way snow always crunches beneath her boots as she walks through the winding streets of her home town, and how the beautiful sight of snow on the rooftops each morning makes the town look like it’s covered in a crisp white blanket, and especially how the beautifully intricate snowflakes dance in the sky when it snows almost every day. She just totally loves the snow.

Although, to be fair, so does Donna. After all, you would have to love now to live in an ice house.

One day, when Prima and Donna have had a very walk around town that involved meeting a very odd group of strangers (two men who called themselves Professors, a boy, a young woman and these shady looking men running around being rude to everyone), they sit together in Donna’s frozen house, drinking hot cocoa. Prima still doesn’t understand how it can be warm inside here when the whole house is made of frozen water, but it is rather cosy in here.

“That lot were certainly interesting characters, weren’t they?” Donna says, pulling Prima into a one-armed hug.

“Definitely. And it makes a change to see new people. I adore this place, but it is very quiet sometimes.”

Donna nods. “Yeah. But at least it snows. I know you love the snow.”

“So do you!” Prima says, laughing.

“Yes, I do. And I love you.”

Prima kisses her. “Me too.”


End file.
